


时光机（Time Machine）

by Tenderisaghost



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenderisaghost/pseuds/Tenderisaghost
Summary: "秋彦，假如有时光机，你最想去到什么时候，做什么事？"
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 9





	时光机（Time Machine）

"秋彦，假如有时光机，你最想去到什么时候，做什么事？"  
电影主角为了拯救心爱之人，不惜代价也想要一次次穿越回事故发生之前，却总是错失良机，最终成为漫漫无尽时空中的流亡者。这不过是老套的爱情悲剧，不过是俩人闲时午后的消遣，春树却发现电视前的秋彦眼中似乎噙着泪，可一转眼，刚才所见却像是幻觉，他的神色如常，与平时无异。  
播放片尾曲时，春树脑海里不知怎地就蹦出了那个问题，于是便不假思索地问了出口。  
"这个嘛……我还没有……"  
"叮——" 烤箱的定时提示恰好响起，秋彦便立刻起身去查看烤好的披萨。  
肯定是想到了点什么吧，不然那幅如释重负的模样算是怎么回事，春树看着他在厨房里忙活的背影想着。   
他知道那不是幻觉。  
  
晚餐时俩人喝了不少的酒，秋彦没办法骑车，于是就像往常一样留在春树家过夜。  
秋彦冲完澡从浴室里出来时，看见春树已经躺下，面朝墙静静地蜷在被窝里。他爬上床，轻轻地从背后抱住春树。  
"洗好澡了？" 春树没有回头。  
"还以为你已经睡着了。"  
"还没有……话说，今天的电影，你觉得怎么样？"  
"唔，还行吧。"  
"嗯。"  
"……其实，你是不是很在意我的答案？"  
"是有点，但是如果你不想说的话……"  
"春，我不是要故意回避你，我只是，不知道该怎么对你说。"  
春树的头发长长了一点，软软的发丝落在枕头上，散发出好闻的气味。  
他盯着恋人的头发，回想起自己不止一次梦到过的那个夜晚，梦中的自己像座大山般压在春树身上，身下那张破碎的脸凝望着自己，空洞的双眼里不断滚出泪珠，他想起身，想伸手拭去那止不住的泪，却完全动弹不得，春树肩头的长发突然崩裂，发疯般缠绕住秋彦的双手，春树的脸就在眼前，却怎么也碰不到。直到猛然惊醒时，秋彦手中仍留有被发丝紧紧捆住的感觉。  
不过现在，春树的头发并不像梦中那般疯狂，没有紧紧地捆住他，反倒是秋彦的手指，缠人地绕上了那些细丝，不愿松开。  
"我想过，如果可以的话，我想回到……自己干了蠢事的那一天，"  
秋彦又将怀里的人搂紧了一点，把脸紧紧地贴在恋人的后背上。  
"如果能够回到那个时候，能够阻止自己做出那样的混蛋事、说那样的话，"  
一股温热渗过薄薄的睡衣，在春树后背洇开。  
"我真的没想要伤害你，可是……"  
春树不可能不在意，在他们交往后第一次想要接吻时，秋彦就知道了，春树那时下意识想要躲开的小动作，他永远也忘不了。  
"我总是会梦到那一天的事，就算你接受了我，我还是没办法轻易原谅自己……"  
"秋彦，你搂得太紧了。"  
"抱歉，" 他立刻将手松开，摆回身侧，"你应该不想听这个吧。"  
他知道自己又干了一件蠢事。  
沉默了好一会儿，春树翻过身来，伸手擦了擦秋彦湿润的眼角，注视着他的双眼，轻声说道：  
"我知道，发生过的事，不会消失，但我不想永远被困在同一个夜晚，也不希望你和我一起，被困在那个夜晚里。"  
"春……"  
他只觉得自己似乎又一次被眼前这个男人所拯救，想开口说些什么，却仍旧失语。  
"你不是说过会努力吗，我一直都有在好好地看着你哦，"  
"听完你的答案了，我的答案你要听听看吗？"  
这一次换作春树搂住秋彦，轻柔的说话声拂过秋彦耳际，仿佛让人心安的爱抚。  
"如果有时光机，那肯定不只能回到过去，也能去往未来吧，我想看看你30岁的样子，还有40岁、50岁、60岁、70岁、80岁，是不是太贪心了？"   
"我没有你这么贪心，我只想慢慢地看，仔细地看，看你的头发和胡子一点点变白，看你笑起来的时候眼角皱得不成样子，看你的肌肤渐渐变得松弛，可是到那个时候我还是会想和你接吻，和你一起玩音乐，如果可以的话，还是想和你做爱，啊……似乎我才是更贪心的那个人。"  
"太肉麻了吧。"  
"还没说完呢，当我意识到自己想要和你一起渡过余生后，我就希望余生能赶快开始。"  
"你看过这部电影吗，这句台词我听过哦。"  
"啊？什么电影。"  
"欸——"  
"好啦，我是有拿你的影碟看过，电影名字我已经忘记了，可这句话我还记得，虽然不是原创的，但这确实是我的真心话……"  
"我也是。"  
"嗯。"  
"晚安，哈利。"  
"什么'Hari'？是'Aki'才……"  
没等秋彦说完，春树便轻轻地吻了上去。  
"晚安，秋。"  
  
这一晚，秋彦又做了一个梦，他又梦到了春树的头发，只不过这一次，他没有被断发紧紧缠绕，只有一缕柔软的发丝，轻轻地，飘落在他的手心。

Fin.

注：本文开头的电影是我瞎掰的，没有原型；结尾提到的电影是《当哈利遇到莎莉》(When Harry Met Sally)，一部剧本台词相当精妙的爱情喜剧 。


End file.
